


No.

by Fallinguun603



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Belikov will murder for Bell, Bell needs some appreciation with what happens to them at the end of the good ending, False Memories, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good ending but bell doesn't follow Adler to the cliff, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Original Missions, Paranoia, Punching, Tough Bell, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: Bell would help them. But after that, after Perseus he is done with these Americans.Done with Adler. Everything that is involved with the blond, he will disappear.But if only that American would give up his search of finding Bell when he wants nothing to do with the bastard.Because Perseus still lives and will kill him for what he's done to ruin his year longing plans.
Relationships: Alex Mason & Frank Woods, Bell (Call of Duty) & Original Male Character(s), Bell (Call of Duty) & Perseus (Call of Duty: Black Ops Cold War), Dimitri Belikov & Bell (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 23





	No.

**Author's Note:**

> Lazar and Park both made it out in time, no one was declared KIA AU 
> 
> What if Bell didn't follow Adler because honestly how can they when they literally were brainwashed and tricked. (Even if he was on the bad guy side)
> 
> If I could get the game, I would actually be petty enough to go full dark side on my country. Bad ending was more satisfying and amazing than the GOOD ending.
> 
> No cap tho...
> 
> Me reacting to the good ending of COD Black Ops: Cold War:
> 
> "Are you- Are you joking!?"

Bell is back home, where he used to live before Perseus took him in. Perseus who was like an older brother...

The park he used to visit was taken down and just a place of dead grass and rust.

His breath lets out warm steam from his mouth, his hands covered in black gloves and his grey coat hugging him.

He has been there since the sun rose and now laying to rest, orange and pink painted in the sky, around him and almost like a light show, laying heat on the side of his face.

"Bell? What are you doing, still sitting here?"

He turned his head to his fellow, _~~partner enemy aquiantence~~ , _russian, Dimitri Belikov, who actually found him first while on the down low when he walked away from _him_ -

* * *

_Adler, Woods, Mason and Bell were successful, the embers of the former launching greenlight nuclear arsenals. They were congratulating each other but his mouth was dry, his hands cold yet damp were clutching his idle weapon when Adler just talked and made eye contact._

_He wasn't even fazed was he!_

_WHAT HE DID TO **Me** -_

_Adler wanted to pull him to the side just as Frank and Mason excused themselves. He didn't want to, his gut was churning and twisting. His stomach was empty but he wanted to throw up as he signaled Bell to the cliff where the sun was rising on._

_"No."_

_Adler looked as if he got struck and was stunned but Bell just he didn't care for Adlers words. He doesn't want to hear them ~~ **we got a job to do**~~_

_So he doesn't and just walks away, even if he knew that Adler was his way of getting a ride._

_He saw Woods and Mason out the corner of his eye, they were impressive soldiers and he meant his words of them being legends-_

_A gunshot rang behind him and his shoulder burned, staggering to the ground as the two soldiers idle and calm in their conversation changed to alert and raising their guns at Adler. With his pistol raised, steam coming out from the chamber._

* * *

"This was where I've last seen my family, let me get this final chance until I have to go back underground again." The snow crunched as Belikov stop near Bells bench, it was another minute before the KGB agent walked away and Bell knew that it was time to say goodbye to his childhood memories.

Well...the pieces that were still in his head that weren't shattered or abused by the numerous brainwashing.

Memories that replaced who he was in the past. Is he..Bell? or was he the little boy that Perseus took under his care that is here today, hiding from the world and his own sorrow of being used and almost killed by Adler that thought Bell was no longer useful to him anymore.

_Adler was a long time friend from the war, he had Bell's back and Bell had Adler's. Adler's smoking didn't effect him but a small eye twitching with the smell of ash and flame. The yellow tinted sunglasses that made him look amused._

_The small teenage boy was taught everything from the man, Bell told Perseus why he would be eyeing the rare Americans that daringly live here under suspicion, Perseus sometimes called father, would chuckle or scoff at the naive boy, " My little brother, you realize that these Americans took everything from us, our pride and glory of our past achievements._

_And that has made us weak. We must make them regret pushing us, the tiger, into the corner little brother, that they should have killed us when they had Russia defeated at their knees." After that enlightening conversation he was taken to get ice cream and watched as young two men fight to become soldiers._

**"BELL!"**

He gave Belikov a broken nose when he woke up from his bed yet ended on the cold tile floor, nightmares of being controlled again. Memories of Perseus, of Adler, of Park-

~~OFSIMSOFWOODSOFMASONOFLAZAROFANTONOFARASH~~

Belikov whispers into his ear, his haggard breaths almost made him deaf to the words of comfort behind him. Even as blood leaks down Belikov's nose when his fist connect to his nose and then a headbutt from trying to escape his grasp.

"You are home now. You are completely hidden from the Americans and Perseus. They cannot touch you, I will not let that happen- not if I can help it kid."

He was shaking, his brain rattled from damn stupid nightmares, he was better than this.

He was...he..w..a..s.. ~~b..e..t...t...e...r~~

Belikov moved from behind him to in front of him, engulfing his arms around Bell, who wasn't even aware that he was crying and never responded to the hug. His blue eyes lost and dead even after he was healed from his shoulder injuries and in the safety of their own country.

* * *

The boy lost all fire in themselves and it made the older former KGB agent curse at the Americans who would break the mind of such a skilled young man. The young boy that he knew could kill many men in a blink of an eye was screaming- 

**Begging** to stop.

"The red doors were already open, he doesn't want to go back in the chair. He betrayed the man that took care of him and raised him. His _father, his brother, the only family he knew as of today_ and he has betrayed Perseus."

_~~"What more can you take from me?!"~~ _

_~~"You broke me, I don't understand, what more can you take from me? More of my soul? The rest of my identity? AAHHHH!"~~ _

Bell has woken even the families that live next door and they were so worried that their children gifted him a toy to hug when he had nightmares, ' _he can fight them off, all you need is to keep the teddy bear with you at all times and all those dreams will be gone. Poof!'_

While Bell, in blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a hoodie worn, was embarrassed, he kept silent and nodded to the small girl. If Belikov noted that the traumatized kid had gotten much quieter during the night, he had nothing to say about it to the kid's face.

Even if he perhaps, just took one picture of Bell with his tousled hair with the small brown bear sat above Bell's bed with wooly red sheets over his body. 


End file.
